Puppy Love
by Jakes Angel
Summary: What happens when Jacob's childhood sweetheart returns to La Push? What if werewolves and vampires weren't the only mythical creatures? And what about imprinting? Can love withstand all? What happens when Bella's transformation goes horribly wrong? Review
1. Return

* * *

Chapter 1-Return

**Post-Eclipse, ignores Breaking Dawn. Jacob/OC**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize

Jacob POV

I ran far away from my home, hoping to escape the pain. Trying to outrun the misery that followed me. How could she throw away everything? Her family, her friends, her life for that leech? I pressed my paws into the ground, skidding to a stop. No, I decided, you will _not_ abandon your family for a girl. I will not be like Bella, throwing away my life over someone. With that thought, I turned and began to run home, where I was welcome.

Anneliese POV

I was nervous. No, scratch that, I was terrified. Today, I was returning to my childhood home of La Push. Also, to top that, I was one of the Quileute "protectors". Yeah, I'm a werewolf. But, now, I was an orphan, sent back to live in my hometown, under the care of Sam Uley and his fiancée Emily Young. I knew them, of course. Sam was my godfather and the chief of the tribe.. But it was the rest of my friends that I was worried about. Embry, Quil, Seth, Paul, Jacob. Actually, I was only scared that it would be awkward between Jacob and I.

Now or never, then. I raised my hand to knock on the heavy wood door. Just as my hand was raised, the door flew open and Emily stood in the doorway. I gasped. "Emily! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She laughed. "Come in, Annie." I took the opportunity to get a good look at her. I noticed the scars marring the side of her face. "Emily, are those werewolf scars?" I asked softly.

"Wh-What? No, they're um, from a bear." She stuttered.

I smiled. "Really, I once knew a boy with werewolf scars that looked a lot like yours and I healed them. It's okay Emily, I know what Sam is, you don't need to use a cover story around me."

"You healed him? How? And how do you know about the secret?" She shot off question after question.

"Yes, with my powers, and I am the secret, too, if you get what I mean?"

She sucked in a deep breath. "Wow, but what powers?"

I grinned. "Since I'm directly descended from Taha Aki, and I'm partially an elf through my mother, I have special powers of healing others and also telekinesis, talking to animals, and when I'm angry enough, I can shoot fire from my hands."

"Right. Do you want to eat before the boys get home? They eat like pigs."

"Or wolves." I quipped.

* * *

Just then, there was a bang on the door and everyone came pouring in.

"Annie", they all yelled simultaneously.

I rolled my eyes. "Hello to you, too."

After getting squashed into gigantic bear hugs, everyone moved toward the kitchen, intent on getting food.

Paul said, "Hey, have you gone wolfy, too?"

I rolled my eyes again. "You know, my mother carried elven genes, that's why I am a werewolf, even though I haven't had any contact with a leech. I guess the genes reacted to each other, so I also have powers of healing, telekinesis, talking to animals, and shooting flames from my hands when I'm angry enough."

I noticed them gaping at me, and said, "What? Why are you staring? I know I'm a hybrid, at least I'm not a vamp-wolf or something!"

* * *

Sam said, "You are directly descended from Taha Aki. The blood of alphas runs in your veins. You are the rightful Alpha Female. Will you accept your birthright?"

Oh, why not... Should I? "Yes" I replied.

Then there was a knock on the door."I'll get it, Emily." I said, dashing to the door and swinging it open. On the porch, was a man about six foot seven, staring at me.

"Jacob" I breathed.

* * *

**Review! It makes me update faster!!  
**


	2. Interlude: Jacob

Jacob's POV

I could tell I was nearing La Push because I could smell my brothers. I phased back at the edge of the forest and pulled on a pair of sweats I "borrowed" along the way.

I headed toward Emily's house, already smelling her delicious cooking. As I neared her house, I heard the raucous laughter of Paul and the delicate laughter of Emily. I took a deep breath and steeled myself to knock on the door.

When the door opened, I was met with the face of a goddess. Her intoxicating scent swirled around me, and I inhaled, breathing in her scent of roses and something I couldn't quite identify. I knew I was staring, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. Her perfect face, with large, slightly tilted emerald eyes, framed with long black lashes, high cheekbones, full, rosy lips... Her skin was lightly tanned, and the light from the house behind her gave her a soft golden glow. My eyes slowly traveled down her body, appreciating her curvy figure, slim waist, long legs that went on for miles and ... No! Bad Jacob! Don't go there.

"Jacob," she breathed. How did this goddess know my name? Why is she so familiar? I took another look. Annie, my brain registered. My former girlfriend, from my childhood. We broke up because she moved away. And then I fell in love with _her_. Bella. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt like it used to think her name. Perhaps the imprint was stronger than I thought. Annie, Annie, Annie, my brain screamed at me. I didn't know she was back in La Push.

"Jake!" Someone yelled from behind her, barreling toward me and tackling me. I growled lightly, upset that my view of Annie was obscured.

Embry looked at me, confused. "Wha-" He started, then followed my gaze, a look of dawning comprehension on his features. The rest of the pack, that had come out, hearing the commotion, looked from me to Annie, shocked. She seemed uncomfortable under the scrutiny and met my eyes for the first time.

She gasped. "Imprint", was all she said as she swayed on the spot. I pushed Embry aside and caught her as she began to fall. I carried her inside and laid her on the couch, then turned to meet the questioning eyes of the pack.

Quil punched my shoulder. "Welcome to the club, mate."

The rest of the pack simply gaped at me.

Sam said,"What about Bella?"

"Who's Bella?" I ask, momentarily confused. "Oh. Her."

Paul laughs, "Damn, he's fallen hard if he can't remember Bella."

I turn away to look down at Annie, smoothing down her glossy black hair as she began to stir.

"Jacob?" she asked weakly.

I nodded, ignoring the thrill that went through me as she said my name.

"Did you-" she started. I cut in and said,"Imprint? Yeah." I noticed the pack quietly leaving to give us privacy.

"Why weren't you with the pack earlier?" she asked.

Uh-oh. Do I tell her? How to explain this? Annie's known for her fiery temper. Crap, she's looking at me, she's waiting for an answer. She is so beautiful, and she's all mine. MINE, humans, if one of you even looks at her, I'll rip you apart with pleasure, I'll-

"Jacob?" I love it when she says my name, but I need to concentrate. Here goes nothing.

**Review!**


	3. Secrets Spilled

Anneliese POV

I watched as Jacob took a deep breath and noted the flash of pain on his face.

"You remember Isabella Swan? Charlie's daughter." He began. I nodded. "Ah, yes, the beautiful Bella." Jacob had a small crush on her after we broke up. He continued, "After you left, Bella started going out with the red haired leech, Edward. She got in some trouble in Phoenix, because a leech tracked her there. Anyway, after her 18th birthday, he left her, told her he didn't love her, the whole package, because one of his 'brothers' almost lost control with her around. She went into a depression, and finally, came to me. We went to the movies, and I wasn't feeling well. Turns out I phased that day. Sam told me I had to stay away from her to keep her safe. You know the Alphas word is final. But I dropped a few hints here and there, and she figured it out. We were close, and I fell in love with her. But then the leech returned and she left me for him. And now she's marrying him. I ran away after he sent me an invitation to the wedding."

Of all the cruel things to do. I barely know Bella and already I dislike her.

"Oh, Jacob. I'm so sorry." I murmur. I reach out and touch his cheek with my hand. He looks at me, startled. I lean forward to hug him.

"I have a confession to make. I'm not completely a werewolf. I'm part elf through my mother, and I gained my elven powers on my sixteenth birthday, when I came of age. I also phased that day." I watch him cautiously, waiting for his reaction.

"Wh-What?" He stammers.

I rush on, "I'm a direct descendant of Taha Aki, the only one still living, in fact, so the werewolf traits are dominant…. But I can also talk to animals, heal, shoot flames from my hands, and I have the power of telekinesis."

He leans in, saying, "Remind me never to get you angry."

I can hardly breathe. I watch him, his face is mere inches away from mine, and suddenly I get a crazy urge to kiss him. I reach out, crushing my lips to his, reveling in the feel of his lips moving against mine. I tangle my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer, hearing him moan into my lips. I feel his tongue run along my mouth, asking for permission. I part my lips slightly, allowing him entrance, his tongue dancing with mine. Finally we break apart, gasping for air. I look into his eyes, seeing them darkened to almost black with lust.

The door bangs open, breaking our trance. It's Paul, and his hair is sopping wet.

"Both of you have to come, now! There's been an attack on the Cullens."

OH. My. God!

I didn't come to La Push so that I could pick fights with unfriendly leeches! But, I guess, as the Alpha female, I have responsibilities.

"Annie!" Paul's voice breaks my reverie.

"Huh? I- What?" I gape stupidly.

Paul laughs. "Good, I didn't want to tell Sam that the Alpha female went into her own little world and never came out."

"What?!" Oops, I forgot to tell Jacob that little detail...

Crap.

"No, you can't fight, Annie, I can't lose you." says Jacob, looking at me.

"Paul, can we have a moment? We'll be right out." I mutter. He nods and practically runs out, knowing my temper. I'm surprisingly calm.

"Jacob, please. I'm just as able as any of you, if not more. Leah will fight, so why can't I? Besides, this Alpha thing runs in my blood. I was born to do this." I insist.

He sighs, "Fine, but please be careful."

I nod. "Deal."

We run out into the pouring rain. God, does it ever stop raining here?

Sam is already in wolf form, so Jacob goes into the forest to change, while I start to phase. Sam turns his head away, whimpering slightly.

_God, Sam, you're such a sissy. _I tell him._ I don't tear my clothes when I phase_. **What? God, you're the lucky one.**_ Hey Sam, are you sure you're not a were-chicken?_**_ What's this about were-chickens?_ **Jacob phased too.

_Nothing! Really. Lets go._

The conversation stopped as we neared the clearing that we agreed to meet in. The Cullens were all there, disgustingly beautiful. I remembered what the pack said about the mind reader, and quickly threw shields around my mind, leaving me able to hear but not respond. The bronze-haired leech glared at me. I phased back and threw him a large, smug smile that made his scowl deepen as he tried to penetrate my mind. I could feel him pressuring my barriers and gathered a burst of energy and forcefully shoved him away from my mind, sending him stumbling back a few steps.

I laugh, "You know, most people consider their minds private. Nice try, though."

The rest of the Cullens gaped at me, and the large one with the muscles punched the mind reader's shoulder.

"Oooh, Eddie got burned!" He boomed. "That's first wolf that could block you effectively."

I smirk. Then, a girl I hadn't noticed earlier, stepped forward from the leech's protective embrace, ignoring his half articulated warning. She moved forward, her eyes fixed on the Jacob-wolf. The pack tensed, and Jacob trotted to my side, ignoring the human girl. I stare at her curiously. She is extremely pale, almost like the leeches. She has long mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes. I assume that she is Bella. She turns to me. I move forward, slowly, to not startle her. "You must be Bella. I'm Annie, the alpha female of the pack." I say, keeping my eyes on her face, which is scrunched up in confusion. She turns to her leech, questioning. I inform her, "He can't read my mind."

She turns back to me, a half smile on her face. "It's nice to meet you, Annie." I nod, and sit down on the ground, leaning on Jacob who has sat down and scratching his ear.

The leader turns to us and speaks, "I'm sure you have heard that there are new vampires in the area that wish to kill Bella. Naturally, we cannot allow this. They are not like us, they prefer the blood of humans. We are once again asking for you help to rid Forks of these vampires."

I look at Sam, and he dips his head. "We will help," I say.

The leader smiles, "Good. We were wondering if you could possibly send one or two of your pack to Forks, go to the high school, so that we could communicate better?"I see Sam looking unsure, so I ask, "May we have a moment to discuss this?"

"Certainly."

I phase again, and join the conversation.

_Sam? What do you think?_

**Could you go? Only members of the council can transfer at such short notice if we have a valid reason. And you're one of the chiefs of the tribe.  
**

_Yeah._

_**Hey, wait! If Annie is going, ****so am I.**_

**Okay, then Annie and Jacob will go.**

_'Kay, lets settle this._

I phase back and face the Cullens. "Jacob and I will go."

The human girl looks pleased and turns to face her leech lover, and he looks at her, questioning. She shakes her head and jumps up and down. I shake my head and phased into a wolf again, chasing Sam back to La Push.

**Review! Tell me what you think. Any ideas for the next chapters? Opinions?**


	4. Car

Chapter 4 –Car

Nobody POV

Annie sighed as she got up from her _very _comfortable bed, the one that she would rather _not_ be vacating, even if there was an incredibly fine piece of manhood waiting for her outside. She grumbled as she pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and tossed on a spaghetti strap tank top. Forks High School wasn't really strict about its dress code. She wandered downstairs, still yawning.

"Hey, Emily" she greeted the woman at the stove.

"Excited for school?" Emily teased.

"Are you kidding? I really hope you are. Forks plus me plus a lot of hormonal teenage boys is a recipe for disaster!" Annie groaned, popping an egg into her mouth.

"You need to go…" Emily trailed off as Annie leaped up and snatched her messenger bag and ran out the door, calling thanks as she left.

She joined Jacob on the porch, smiling at him. However, he wasn't looking at her. In fact, he was gaping at the shiny car in the driveway.

"Oh, Jacob! I see you've seen my car. I was afraid it wouldn't arrive on time. I had it shipped from L.A. to here." Annie smiled innocently.

"That's your car?" he said disbelieving.

"Yup! Now, if you can stop gaping like a fish, I'll let you drive it, since you know the way already."

Annie grinned, watching Jacob run his hands reverently over her red Porsche 911 Turbo. Men, she sighed, all alike. Though this one is rather hotter than the rest.

They slid into the leather seats, Jacob gripping the steering wheel and easing out of the driveway. The drive to Forks was far too short in her opinion. He slid smoothly into a parking space. They were early, so she got out of the car and trotted over to his side.

"C'mon, get out of the car. I can think of a lot of things I would rather be doing." Annie said, winking at him flirtatiously. He grinned and slid out of the car. As soon as he was out of the car, he had her pinned against the car, kissing her passionately. She felt his hand slipping under her shirt and she moaned, grinding her hips into his. They carried on kissing until they heard someone make a revolted noise. They looked around. The Cullens had arrived.

She saw Bella at Edward's side, looking hurt and disgusted. Annie disentangled herself from Jacob and faced them, smoothing down her shirt.

"Hello" she said coolly.

Bella glared at her and burst into tears, crying as she ran off. Edward glared at Annie for a moment and ran to catch Bella as she tripped over thin air. Annie turned to the others, bewildered. "What did I do?"

Alice shrugged, and Jasper looked on the verge of tears, if he could cry. Apparently Bella's emotions were driving him crazy.

"Come on, Jacob, let's get our schedules." Annie intoned, trying to break up the tension in the air.

He followed her to the office, where a lady with horrible orange hair and a fake smile plastered on her face was sitting. Her name tag read Mrs. Cope.

"Hello," Annie said, "I'm Anneliese, and this is Jacob, we're here for our schedules."

The woman stared for a moment, then collected herself and began digging through the piles of papers on her desk.

"Aha, here they are."

Annie looked at her schedule.

Period 1 English, Mr. Mason

Period 2 Government, Mr. Mason

Period 3 Calculus Honors, Mr. Browning

Period 4 Spanish, Senor Gonzalez

Period 5 Study Hall, --

Lunch

Period 7 Biology, Ms. Varner

Period 8 Physical Education, Mr. Clapp

She had a total of 6 classes with Jacob, which were periods 1 through 5, then the last period.

The bell rang, causing both of them to jump, and hurry off to English.

Jacob said, "Annie, you can slow down, the class isn't going anywhere."

She replied, "I know, but I want to be early, a good first impression, you know?"

Jacob caught up to her and swung her into his arms, carrying her the rest of the way to the classroom.

* * *

Review.


	5. Author's Note, Sorry!

Author's Note

Hey, loyal readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'll try to crank out a chappie this weekend, in the meantime, please vote in the poll on my profile! I really need opinions!

Here's an excerpt from the next chapter of Puppy Love…

"_She's in all of my classes? Hello?! That is a recipe for disaster right there!"_

And …_"Oh my god, is that that Indian hottie from the rez?"_

* * *

Annie and Jacob walked into the classroom and went up to the teacher, who had to look up to speak. They quietly introduced themselves, and he said, "Of, you must be the kids from the rez."

Annie heard a gasp, and turned around. Bella was standing behind her, glaring. The teacher, oblivious, continued, "You can have those seats by Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan." Great. Her.

She sat down, pulling Jacob down when he stopped to sneer at Edward. She pulled out the forms the teacher gave them, and pushed them over to Jacob to distract him. She listened to the teacher as he droned on and on, feeling her eyes drooping. She started as Jacob nudged her, pointing to the forms, for her, where it said parents occupations. She wrote, dead, in the blank, and passed the forms back to him. Across from Bella's eyes narrowed as she tried to stamp on Annie's foot. Bella winced and barely restrained a screech of pain. Annie looked on, highly amused and whispered "Do you really think your _foot_ will hurt me?"

Bella whispered back, "You filthy whore. My Jacob will tire of you, I know he will!"

Annie sneered at her, and Bella's smug smile faltered. "You stupid human. He's imprinted on me. He can't leave me even if he wanted to. Why would he want you? You're nothing but clumsy human baggage. Humans don't belong with leeches. You're lucky you aren't soulless by now."

Edward intervened. "I will not have you talking to my fiance that way!" He whisper-shouted.

Jacob snorted. "Fiance? How much did you have to pay her for her to agree? Or did you trick her into it?"

Before Edward could respond, the bell rang, and they slipped out of the classroom, Annie shoving Bella so that she tripped and fell on her face, Edward was still arguing with Jacob. He looked up as Bella held her bloody nose in her hands. Edward tensed, his eyes going black as he struggled with his instincts. Annie prepared to stop him magically should he attack. Bella shakily got up and Edward tensed as the scent of her blood filled the room, which was luckily empty of other humans. Bela started forward, but Annie's shield prevented her.

"Wha-" Bella started but Jacob glared at her quellingly.

"Blood" Edward muttered.

Bella recoiled from him, and ran out the door. On the way out, a piece of paper fluttered from her bag. Annie picked it up and read it. "She's in all of my classes? Hello?! That is a recipe for disaster right there!"

Jacob looked over her shoulder and patted her arm. She stormed out of the classroom, Jacob following on her heels.

As they entered their next class, Annie made up some story about how they had gotten lost, that the teacher swallowed.

* * *

"Mr. Black and Miss Davenport, would you like to say something about yourselves to the class?" It was clear from the teacher's voice that it was not an option to say no.

Annie sighed and stood up. "Hi, I'm Annie, I'm the co-chief of the Quileute tribe."

Jacob stood up and drawled, "I'm Jacob, and I'm the second in command."

Annie heard a girl whisper, _"_Oh my god, is that that Indian hottie from the rez?"

Annie glared at the girl, much to Jacob's amusement.

As she walked past her to give the slip to the teacher, she made sure to stomp hard on the girl's foot. She smiled as she heard the girl hiss in pain.

Jacob snickered and whispered, "Very smooth, Annie."

She whispered back, " I know I am."


End file.
